


Gate of Horn

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: *在憋了一年半之后，我终于把“福波斯和德谟斯才是兄弟”的话给写出来了！
Relationships: Alexios & Deimos (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 2





	Gate of Horn

阿利克西欧斯从阿波罗神庙的秘道里钻出来的时候，脸色跟神庙灰扑扑的基石几乎没什么色差，全然不似进入之前那名神采奕奕的佣兵英雄。起初，希罗多德以为年轻人是在地下密闭空间里待得太久，被惊人的信息量刺激到了，于是他好心地邀请年轻的朋友今晚在德尔菲山下的村落里歇脚。他颇有经验地介绍说村里的小茴香酒调上本地的蜂蜜，在帕尔拿索斯山的流水里冰镇上半天时间味道美妙绝伦，是阿波罗神谕者们的最爱。但是阿利克西欧斯直接拒绝了，无论希罗多德如何劝说天色已晚，行路危险，雇佣兵还是吹口哨召来了心爱的坐骑。   
“明天太阳挂上树冠之前，我会出现在村子的东面山岗上，然后我们一道出发。”   
年轻的新朋友不善遮掩，心事重重直接挂在脸上。也许在洞窟里的所见所闻阿利克西欧斯并未全盘托出，不过希罗多德觉得自己再多加干涉没什么必要，接下来在前往雅典的旅途中他们有的是时间慢慢沟通。于是他拍了拍骏马的脖子，对雇佣兵送出了自己的祝福，“愿旅行者的保护人阿波罗照耀你的道路，愿你的坐骑像珀伽索斯一样肋生双翼。一路顺利，凯法隆尼亚的阿利克西欧斯。”   
当山顶的神殿建筑渐渐从视野中消失后，阿利克西欧斯松开了缰绳，放任福波斯散漫自行。他对希罗多德说了谎，没有任务在等着他，即使有，现在的他也无心去做。   
诸神在上，那可是你以为早已不在人世的妹妹！那可是活生生的卡珊德拉！   
想要发疯般奔跑跳跃尖叫的冲动在年轻男人的胸口喧嚣激荡。他对着暮色浓郁的山林发出声嘶力竭的呐喊，就像雄壮的公狼在月下长啸，全然不顾可能会惊扰到其中的宁芙和神明。他急迫地希望能够跟什么人分享这种喜悦，任何人，熟悉的人，记忆中的人，血脉相连的人，家人。   
噢，母亲，噢，父亲。   
可是当尼科拉欧斯那张带着战争伤痕的沧桑脸庞在带鹰人的脑海一闪而过，心底被压抑的另外一个念头化作父亲严厉的声音，冷漠的语调诉说着被刻意忽略的事实。   
诸神在上，那可是想要你命的秩序神教的头儿！那可是把厄尔皮诺的脑袋丢在地上如同砸碎陶罐般不屑的德谟斯！   
男人对那张年轻脸庞上流露出的扭曲和仇恨丝毫不陌生。当他漂流到凯法隆尼亚的时候，看进铜镜，望向水面，那些反光的介质曾经诚实地反射出过相同的表情。陌生，怀疑，寒冷，恐惧，犹如沉甸甸的果实被采摘，经由成年人营造出的世界法则践踏，碾碎，研磨，悉数密封在陶罐中，再被深埋在通往冥府两侧的路旁，死亡，发酵，再生，最后复活的也不会是当年的自己，而是由无处发泄的愤怒和强烈敌意缝合起来的可怕灵魂。   
唯有将自己完全浸没在黑暗中，才能忘却对黑暗的畏惧。   
想到这里，阿利克西欧斯结结实实地打了个冷颤，也许是因为密林带来的湿冷低温，也许是因为回忆起不愉快的过去，那个过去直到现在依然在困扰着他的思考，占据着他的生活。男人忍不住开始怀念遥远的凯法隆尼亚，在那片贫瘠的土地上，他至少拥有一间可以避风雨的草屋，一座小小的花园，一个不怎么靠谱的大朋友和一个过于成熟的小朋友。   
金发的赫斯珀瑞斯引导着赫利奥斯的战车驶向帕尔纳索斯山挺拔的脊背，那些被太阳战车炽烤过的云朵，在高空中变成了焦糖色的片片羽毛。雇佣兵仰头打了个唿哨，伊卡洛斯便乘着风，逆向撕开残光的幕帘，姿态优雅地落回到男人的肩膀。猎鹰明显心情好过自己的主人，哪怕是男人做出拿它丰满的胸脯毛蹭蹭脸的动作，也没有惹恼它发出警告的咕咕。   
嗅着散发出太阳温度的羽毛，手指梳理过长长的马鬃，雇佣兵终于拾回了一点安心的感觉。人类太容易失去温暖，所以他们会长久地眷念于可以保护自己的存在，就像是房间，围墙，家族的火盆，还有共同的记忆。   
“福波斯，我的朋友，为我们今天晚上找一处安全的落脚点吧。”男人凑近马耳朵，手掌摩挲着马脖子上精悍结实的肌肉，低声请求。金棕色的骏马自信满满地抬起前蹄，在石头上磕了两下，然后挑选了一个方向，开始缓步小跑。   
狄希斯女神收拢日间最后一丝光亮之前，阿利克西欧斯找到了一处可以过夜的山洞，应该是猎人们进山前的落脚点，有打理过的草褥和干燥过的备用木柴。男人把行李从福波斯身上卸下来，放开马儿在附近溜达吃草，然后他赶紧升起篝火，设置好隔离野兽的警戒陷阱，最后从行装里抽出基本的过夜用具，把自己裹进了旧毯子中。   
朱色的火焰在男人的瞳孔上舞蹈，那是在尼克斯垂下的衣袍笼罩下他唯一能够凝视的存在。他把冰冷的脚尖往火堆前凑了凑，麻料织就的流苏边受到温热空气的鼓舞，迎合着焰苗笨拙地飘动了几下，而影子们在赭红的岩壁上以更为夸张的姿态纠缠在一起，恍若世间的幽灵。  
伊卡洛斯和福波斯没有陪在阿利克西欧斯的身边，让男人感到了一丝寂寞。实际上，平日里它们也很少会在入夜后跟雇佣兵待在一起，除非是赶上了狂风暴雨的天气。它们本就是自由来去的生灵，与其说是阿利克西欧斯在饲养它们，不如说是它们主动陪伴这名孤身上路的战士身边。  
男人终究是放弃了招呼动物朋友的念头，那会暴露出自己的软弱，而且它们也未必会回应自己。于是他深呼出一口气，大大地伸了个懒腰，趁机往被褥里缩进去几寸，手臂弯过去枕到脖子下。不过长长的胡渣有点扎手腕，他翻来覆去换了好几种姿势，才找到了正确的入睡角度。  
这不是自己睡过最糟糕的床。  
阿利克西欧斯打了好几个呵欠，在渐渐抬头的睡意撩拨下抚摸着不知道是干草还是毛毯流苏的玩意，迷迷糊糊地想着。  
所以，在德尔斐经历的种种也不会是自己最糟糕的体验，至少，他知道了妹妹还活着。  
修普诺斯从湿柴的青烟里起身，乌黑的丝质外袍像夜风吹过沙丘般涌动。他跨过闪烁着致命光芒的武器和盾牌，却没有弄出半点声响，然后夜女神的儿子拉起下摆，侧卧到年轻男人的身后，在他的眼中撒入少许夹杂罂粟籽的金砂。阿利克西欧斯便在神的臂弯中沉沉睡去。  
雇佣兵知道自己已经回到了家。不是凯法隆尼亚的那座茅草屋，而是拥有永不熄灭圣火和守护神像的那个真正的家，在拉刻代蒙的那个家。面前那座房子的外观依然跟十九年前记忆里没有区别，细沙填满了鹅卵石的缝隙变成了干燥的小径，引导着归来的家人来到象牙色的门扉前。只要轻微发力推开它，立刻就能望见门厅深处神圣的家神雕像和小祭坛。噢，家宅的守护者宙斯啊，年轻的战士愿意用身上所有的珍宝进献在祭坛上，以换取能够回家的祝福。  
差点就要推开那扇光滑美丽的象牙大门了，像是为了阻止他一样，遥远的山头上传来婴儿的哭声。那么微弱，那么无助，就像即将在海中央溺毙的小猫，跟那些曾经被献祭给奥林帕斯神明的无数鲜血相比，根本没人会在意的细小生命，却不断摇撼着阿利克西欧斯的鼓膜，甚至让他的手指尖都感到针刺入般的疼痛。无需任何天人交战的思考，雇佣兵转身朝声音的来源方向拔腿狂奔。  
他不记得自己究竟奔跑了多长的时间，摔倒了多少次。他的双眼如同夜狼一般，在浓稠到几乎冻住的夜里看得无比清晰：被三四个人架住的母亲，焚香祷告的祭司，被包裹在白色亚麻布里哭泣不止的小妹，还有把女儿高举过头顶、作出献祭姿势的父亲。  
如果说十九年前的夜里，列奥尼达斯的子孙哭泣着反抗被他人既定的命运，那么在已然成年的今天，阿利克西欧斯便是在诅咒和憎恨顺从命运的家人。  
在挥出拳头的刹那，狂怒不已的雇佣兵分不清自己究竟是在墨伽利斯的悬崖，还是在忒格特斯山的断壁，他也不知道自己的内心究竟是要救人，还是想要杀人。可是，尼科拉欧斯轻而易举地闪避过了攻击，并且顺势在年轻人大大敞开的背上重重地踹了一脚，他甚至没有机会转身看着父亲母亲的脸再去拥抱死亡。  
阿利克西欧斯又一次尝到了软弱无力的滋味，他根本救不了任何人，包括他自己。  
世界在男人的周围像星辰日月般极速旋转起来，就像要把男人远远地抛出去一样。他感到了恐惧，不顾一切地呼唤坐骑的名字。忠诚的福波斯张开和它毛色相同的宽大羽翼从正下方冲出来，用后背接住了惊慌失措的雇佣兵，然后奋力拍打翅膀，试图从世界的漩涡风眼中逃脱。  
“阿利克西欧斯，你只是一介狂妄的凡人，你怎么胆敢挑战阿波罗神谕定下的命运！”  
漩涡眼的中央应声迸射出数道闪电，奔驰咆哮的雷光不断地扩大，分裂，形成了无以计数的光箭，从四面八方向他们袭来。骏马受到了惊吓，飞行的动作变得无法掌控。在一次翻身躲避中，阿利克西欧斯撞上了飞马的翅膀，被弹飞了出去。他又一次坠落，就像可怜的柏勒洛丰一样从珀伽索斯背上坠向地狱。  
于是男人再一次向自己的猎鹰求救。伊卡洛斯打散了乌云的纠缠，俯冲而下抓住了年轻人的肩膀。它的翅膀强劲有力，飞得比任何箭矢任何标枪都还要快，电闪雷鸣在身后渐渐低哑下去，成为遥远大地远端神明的梦呓呢喃。年轻男人幻想着如果一直这么飞翔下去，也许连塔那托斯也无法触及自己的脚趾。  
他完全忘记了自己正在朝东方前进。凯法隆尼亚不过是远离文明的小小岛屿，阿利克西欧的冒险，阿利克西欧斯的归途，都在太阳升起的方向上。  
黎明女神将玫瑰色手指按在天空的门扉上，赫利奥斯的光芒在天与大地的缝隙之间刚刚显现，伊卡洛斯立刻发出了令人心碎的悲鸣。它的翅膀在日光中变得透明，流畅的躯体线条渐渐融化，与云雾融为了一体。无论阿利克西欧斯如何哀求，如何诅咒，如何痛哭，伊卡洛斯在眨眼之后消失不见了。  
再也没有任何力量能够拯救他了。这一次的下落比之前任何一次都要可怖和绝望，以至于雇佣兵陷入了极大的恐慌和混乱。他头朝下地坠落，有如被倒悬在白蜡烛上的尸体；他看见在白皑皑的帕尔纳索斯山巅，全副武装的德谟斯威严地骑在福波斯的背上，伊卡洛斯驻足于她的肩头，对她恭顺地低垂下翅膀和头颅。她拔出腰间的佩剑，砍下了母亲的头颅，就像在神教密会中砍下厄尔皮诺的脑袋之后高高地举起，向整个世界展示那张悲哀的流着血泪的面孔。  
“你不是我的兄弟。”  
在狂吠嘶嚎的风中，阿利克西欧斯能清楚地听见头盔下的嘴唇所说出的每一个字。  
“阿利克西欧斯只是一介狂妄的凡人，德谟斯是战神之子，福波斯才是他唯一的兄弟。”  
眉心突然一阵剧痛，雇佣兵惨叫着，从被窝里毫无形象可言地滚了出来。受惊的伊卡洛斯拍着翅膀飞离了藏身处，发出不高兴地低叫，仿佛在骂人。男人一屁股坐在地上不断地用手掌贴上额头再拿到眼前，看自己是不是被猎鹰给抓破了头皮。  
“你迟到了，阿利克西欧斯。”  
中年人温和的嗓音传到战士的耳中，阿利克西欧斯才发现希罗多德牵着福波斯站在洞口外。不用开口多问时间，太阳早已挂在栎树群最高的枝头，投下一片荡漾如水波的翠绿。  
年轻的雇佣兵紧紧抱着毯子，尴尬地搓揉耳朵背后，耳垂明显热得发烫。  
“抱歉，做了个噩梦。”  
“我知道，很远就能听见你在大喊大叫。约定的时间你没有出现，是你的马和鹰带我找到这里。”  
希罗多德抚摸福波斯的侧颈，眼神中满是赞许和惊叹。  
“它们就像充满了神性一样聪慧，而且十分关心你。”  
福波斯得意地摇晃脑袋，发出响亮的鼻息，而猎鹰快速飞翔的影子则滑过少年人的眼帘。挠了挠下巴，阿利克西欧斯终于爆发出了笑声，然后他丢下毛毯，迎向心爱的坐骑。  
“亲爱的朋友，我再也不会愚蠢地考虑你跟卡珊德拉才是亲兄妹的问题了。”  
骏马抬起前腿，狠狠地踢中了雇佣兵，后者疼得捂住裆部蹲下了好一会。  
“咦，阿利克西欧斯你怎么了？”  
“不不不，没什么，只是因为说了句蠢话遭了神明报应。”  
“是吗？你对福波斯说了什么？”  
“不不不，你不要知道比较好。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *在憋了一年半之后，我终于把“福波斯和德谟斯才是兄弟”的话给写出来了！


End file.
